herofandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Iron Man (real name Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark) is a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He not only invented the Iron Man Armor, but wears the suit himself. He is the co-leader and one of the founding members of The Avengers. He is CEO of Stark Industries, which once sold highly sophisticated weapons systems technologies to the government defense organizations such as S.H.I.E.L.D.. who uses them to maintain peace and order, but has pulled out his company away from weapons business. He is the titular main protagonist of Iron Man, and its two sequels as well as one of the titular main protagonists of the 2012 crossover film, The Avengers ''and its 2015 sequel, Avengers: Age Of Ultron''. He serves as the deuteragonist/antagonist hero in 2016 film Captain America: Civil War. He is portrayed by Robert Downey, Jr.' '''who also played Patrick Pewterschmidt and Sherlock Holmes'.' Background Early Life and Youth : ''"I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions I would've asked him. I would've asked him how he felt about what his company did, if he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch of man we remember from the newsreels." : ―Tony Stark Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark was born on Friday, May 29, 1970 to Howard and Maria Stark. Howard hired a butler named Edwin Jarvis before Tony was born. Jarvis became a good friend to Tony as he grew older. He watched over Tony throughout all of his childhood. Tony's early life was often dominated by the absence of his father who he would later describe as 'cold' and 'calculating'. Growing up Tony had issues with his father, who Tony has said never told his son that he loved him, or even that he liked him. Since Tony was so young, Howard never was able to tell him his plans for him.3 Tony's father would constantly talk about his friend Captain America, so that he could inspire Tony to do great things in life, which highly annoyed young Tony Stark. When he was four years old, he made his first Circuit Board. When he was almost seven he built an engine. When Tony was seventeen he graduated MIT at the top of his class. He also metJames "Rhodey" Rhodes, and they became best friends.4 One thing about Tony's childhood that annoyed him was his nanny that cared for him until he was 14. New CEO of Stark Industries At the age of twenty-one, his parents, Howard and Maria, died in a car crash secretly orchestrated by HYDRA. For a few months Obadiah Stane, a family friend, took over the company since Tony was too young to be CEO of the family's company, Stark Industries. Around this time, Tony's family butler, Edwin Jarvis, died. A few months later, he inheritedStark Industries, becoming the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 Company in history. After building a custom mansion, Tony made an A.I. system that helped out in the house. He named the system "Just a Rather Very Intelligent System", shortened J.A.R.V.I.S., after his butler. Eventually, James Rhodes joined the United States Air Force and became the liaison between Stark Industries and theUnited States Armed Forces. Creating Demons : "A famous man once said, ‘we create our own demons’. Who said that? What does it even mean? It doesn’t matter; I said it because he said it, so now he was famous and then basically getting said by two well-known guys. I don’t…argh. Let me start again." : ―Tony Stark ,during the intro of Iron Man 3 : On New Year's Eve in 1999, Stark, with his scientist paramour Maya Hansen, attended a Science Conference in Bern, Switzerland, there he met a scientist named Ho Yinsen and he arrogantly avoided a gifted but crippled scientist, Aldrich Killian, who wanted Stark's backing in his endeavor Advanced Idea Mechanics. Stark purposely told Killian to meet him on the rooftop of the building with the intention of not turning up. This lead Killian to wait all night while Stark slept with Maya in her room. : Testing Weapons in Arizona Stark and Rhodes went to a weapon demonstration at the Yuma Proving Ground. Pepper Potts gave the weapon's specifics to the generals while Stark and Rhodes went to a night club. Stark enjoyed the company of two girls while Rhodes tried to convince him not to go to Afghanistan. He was then attacked by a man whose girlfriend he previously seduced, but Rhodes easily defeated the attacker. Later, Stark, Rhodes, and the girls went to Stark's Mansion. : Final Day of Freedom :: "You've been called the Da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?" "Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." "And what do you say to your other nickname, the Merchant of Death?" "That's not bad." :: ―Christine Everhart and Tony Stark After a presentation of Stark's successful past, James Rhodes was given the honor of presenting the Apogee Award to him at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas. WhenObadiah Stane gave Rhodes a signal saying that Stark was not there to receive it, Stane took the award in Stark's honor. Shortly after the award ceremony, Rhodes brought Stark the award while he was gambling in the casino inside ofCaesars Palace. Rhodes got very angry at him for not being present for the award. Right when Stark was about to leave the hotel, Christine Everhart tried to interview him for Vanity Fair. Stark deflected her questions with some swift quips and the two ended up spending the night together at Tony's ocean front house. : In the morning Stark began working on one of his cars. His assistant Pepper Pottsreminded him about his trip to Afghanistan. He got to the plane three hours late. He and Rhodes soon got drunk and had a small party on the plane. Stark presented his newest weapon, the Jericho missile, to the military spectators and demonstrated its capability. After the successful presentation Stark had a drink and got into a convoy vehicle to leave. Marvel Cinematic Universe Iron Man Becoming Iron Man and Kidnapping : "You got a family?" '' "Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Stark?" "No." "So you're a man who has everything, and nothing." : ―Tony Stark and Ho Yinsen : During his business trip to Afghanistan to demonstrate Stark Industries' newest weapon, the Jericho missile, Stark's convoy was attacked by insurgents. While soldiers were dying around him, he attempted to find cover and call for help when one of his own company's bombs landed near him and exploded. The blast caused him to lose consciousness and embedded several pieces of shrapnel in his chest, several fragments dangerously close to his heart. : He woke up some time later with an electromagnet attached to his chest. Hooked up to a car battery, the electromagnet kept the shrapnel from entering his heart and killing him. Stark had been captured by the terrorist group, the Ten Rings, who offered his release if he built a Jericho missile for them. : Knowing they would never keep up their end, Stark and fellow captive Ho Yinsen instead made a plan to escape. In order to improve Stark's condition, he and Yinsen created a miniature Arc Reactor, a smaller version of the power source previously invented by his father, Howard Stark, and Anton Vanko, which they embedded into his chest to supply energy to the electromagnet protecting his heart. Together, they secretly began building an armored suit to help them escape. : Soon the pair enacted their escape plan, however, the booby trapped door the pair had rigged with an explosive was set off. Yinsen realized that they did not have enough time to power the suit before the terrorists arrived. He took a gun and held back the terrorists, but was mortally wounded. With his last words, Yinsen reassured Stark that it would be OK to leave him behind and urged him not to waste his life. Angered by Yinsen's death, Stark stepped outside; the suit protected him from the onslaught of bullets, and he used the suit's flame-throwers to kill several terrorists, destroy their stockpile of Stark Industries produced weapons, and escape, though his suit was destroyed as he crashed in the desert. : pon being picked up by the Air Force and returned to the United States, Stark met with Pepper Potts; he asked to first be given a burger, then called a press meeting. At the meeting, Stark finished his burger and declared that his company would, for the foreseeable future, no longer manufacture weapons. This move shocked the press, many declaring that he must be suffering from PTSD. His father's friend and business partner, Obadiah Stane, told him that this move was blocked by the board members shortly after, worried that the decision would ruin the company. Marks II and III : ''"Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics..." '' "Uh, yeah, tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check, start listening in on ground control." "Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations required before an actual flight is..." "J.A.R.V.I.S., sometimes you gotta run before you can walk." : ―J.A.R.V.I.S. and Tony Stark In the months that followed, Stark retreated from public view, focusing on improving the design of his new armored suit, refining its size, movement, and flight capability. He asked Pepper Potts to help him take his old Arc Reactor out and to put in a stronger one that would be used to power his suits. He eventually perfected the flight power after much trial and error, taking the silver Mark II suit for its first test flight, despite JARVIS' warnings that there had not been enough tests. He soared high in the sky over the city and shouted in delight at his success. However when he pushed the suit to see how high he could fly, he learnt the suit can freeze which disabled its power. Stark fell from the sky and was just able to restart the suit moments before he would have hit the ground. He flew back to his mansion, and promptly fell though the ceiling, destroying his piano and sports car. During his first public appearance since his return to the United States, Stark metPhil Coulson, an agent of the '''Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division'; they arranged a meeting to discuss the events of his kidnapping. Stark however was too distracted by seeing Pepper. He danced with her and almost kissed her before he went to get them both a drink. While ordering the drinks, Stark was accosted by Christine Everhart, who showed him pictures of Stark Industries weapons in the hands of terrorist groups, including the Jerichomissiles he refused to build for them. He also discovered that Obadiah Stane had been supplying weapons to both the U.S. troops and the terrorists, as well as being the one to shut him out of the board while he recovered. Faced with the realization of what his company had done, Stark donned his suitand flew to Afghanistan, liberating Gulmira, Ho Yinsen's home village, from theTen Rings. While destroying their weapon stockpiles, he accidentally drew the attention of the United States Air Force and his friend and company military liaison, Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. Two F-22 Raptors were ordered to take out the unknown target, and during the confrontation, Stark called Rhodes and revealed his identity to him in an attempt to have the attack called off. However, while trying to evade the attack, one of the Raptors lost its left wing when it accidentally collided with Tony. The pilot ejected shortly afterwards, but his parachute jammed. Tony dived down to help the pilot release his parachute before escaping. Duel of Los Angeles and Defeating Stane : "You had a great idea, Tony, but my suit is more advanced in every way!" '' "How'd you solve the icing problem?" "Icing problem?" "Might want to look into it." : ―Obadiah Stane and Tony Stark Determined to make amends for his mistakes, Tony sent Pepper Potts to find Stark Industries shipping records, so that he could track down the illicit shipments and destroy them. While hacking into the system, she discovered that it was Obadiah Stane who hired the Ten Rings to kill Stark in Afghanistan, but they had reneged on the deal when they realized who the target was. She also discovered that Stane had recovered Tony's original armor prototype and had reverse-engineered his own version. However, his team of scientists, not possessing Stark's genius, could not reverse engineer a miniature Arc Reactor to power the new suit. Stane, realizing Pepper's discovery, stole the Arc Reactor from Tony's chest to power his new suit, leaving Tony to die. Using his first reactor, which was not designed to power his latest armor, Tony battled with Stane atop Stark Industries Headquarters and the surrounding streets. Tony tricked Stane by forcing him to fly high enough so his suit would freeze and caused Stane's suit to fall from the sky. Stane survived and continued to attack him. Tony eventually killed him when the full-sized Arc Reactor that powered the lab was deliberately overloaded by Pepper, electrocuting Stane and causing him to fall into the Arc Reactor and explode. Meeting with Coulson : ''"I think I know how to fight." '' "Not yet you don't. You hit like an inventor. Fighting isn't like science or technology. You are supposed to cheat." "Yeah. I know. I've watched professional wrestling. Rhodey thinks you're trying to recruit me." "Something like that. You've created something amazing. Something that may well change the world. But the armors creation was only the first step. Now comes the real battle. That is if your willing." "I am." : ―Tony Stark and Phil Coulson. After fighting Obadiah Stane, James Rhodes tried to get Stark into an ambulance to see if he had any internal injuries. The ambulance was a fake one sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to retrieve him. Now that they could finally get to talk to Stark, Phil Coulson talked to him after they dropped him off at a small theater. Coulson viewed Stark's fighting strategy from his fight with Iron Monger on a projector screen. He told him he needed to become a real fighter and that he would be trained by skilled S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. I am Iron Man : ''"I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public." '' "Just stick to the cards, man." "Yeah, okay. The truth is... I am Iron Man." : ―Tony Stark and James Rhodes The next morning of the aftermath of the battle with Stane, news had spread of Tony Stark's alter ego, which was dubbed "'Iron Man'" by the press. Tony held a press conference where S.H.I.E.L.D. AgentPhil Coulson gave him a fabricated cover story and advised him to state that Iron Man was his bodyguard. However, during the course of the conference, in a moment of self clarity, Tony instead announced to the public that he himself was Iron Man. Meeting Fury : ''"You think you're the only superhero in the world? Mr. Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet." '' "Who the hell are you?" "Nick Fury. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." "Ah." "I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative." : ―Nick Fury and Tony Stark ,discussing on The Avengers program. : One night, Tony arrived home and was greeted by a visitor standing by the window. He revealed himself as Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and warned him that he was not the only 'super hero' in the world, intending to discuss with Stark about the Avengers Initiative. However Stark had no interest in the Initiative. : Aden : ''"Back already? What're you listening to?" '' "Just a little recording I made in Yemen. Nick Fury wants to ask me out...he's just trying to be smooth about it. But who's the smoothest guy you know, Potts?" : ―Pepper Potts and Tony Stark When Nick Fury sent a team of United States Navy SEALs to board a ship controlled by the Ten Rings in the port of Aden, Iron Man suddenly appeared and attacked the terrorists. Though the SEALs were outnumbered by the terrorists, Iron Man had no problems with killing all the terrorists and saving the SEALs. Later, back in his house, Tony talked with Pepper Potts about his latest action.8 ''Iron Man 2 Dealing with a Public Identity Tony Stark continued to help ensuring peace in the world while also removing Ten Rings terrorists, including saving a U.N. peace keeping mission that was under attack. Stark also helped General Thaddeus Ross in saving the pilot of the Aerodynamic Marvel that crashed in the Congo. Senator Stern also expressed his concerns of the Iron Man suit as a topic in national security. Starting the Stark Expo '11 : "Oh, it is good to be back!" : ―Tony Stark at Stark Expo Six months after revealing his identity to the world and helping maintain world peace, Tony appeared as Iron Man at the grand opening of the Stark Expo in Flushing Meadows, New York City, continuing the legacy his father started. Unfortunately, Tony's life was not as good as it appeared. Stark was facing a double threat. The first (and possibly worst of the two) was in the form of his own heart: the Arc Reactor Palladium core was poisoning him, causing him a slow painful death due to overuse of the Iron Man armor. Meeting with Senator Stern : "My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America." '' "Well, you can forget it. I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself, which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you're in. You can't have it." "Look, I'm no expert..." "In prostitution? You're a senator. Come on." : ―Senator Stern and Tony Stark The second threat was from a senate committee hearing, led by Senator Stern, demanding that Stark release the technology of the Iron Man armor for military application. Stark refused, believing that it was not in the best interest of the American people for the military to possess it and that they would use it as a weapon that could very well be used against America. Senator Stern tried to turn Stark's best friend Lt. Colonel James Rhodes against him in an effort to force him. Competitor Justin Hammer tried to plead his case in the matter; Stark took this opportunity to embarrass both Hammer and Stern with a collection of video footage of Hammer and others around the world attempting to recreate the technology. Stark arrogantly stated that it would be years before anyone would be able to successfully recreate the tech. Making Pepper CEO : ''"I appoint you new CEO of Stark Industries effectively immediately." : ―Tony Stark and Pepper : Stark returned to his home where he and J.A.R.V.I.S. tried to find a solution in finding a new power source for the Arc Reactor. While at his home he was visited by James Rhodes, who came to berate Stark about the military's wish to take his suits. However Rhodes realized how unwell Stark was and assisted him by changing the Arc Reactor Palladium core. Rhodes tried to convince Stark that he did not have to do his journey alone. Uncertain of his chances of survival, Stark appointed his former personal assistant Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries, replacing her with Natalie Rushman. Duel of Monaco : "What's the point of owning a race car if you can't drive it?" : ―Tony Stark Stark traveled to Monaco with Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan. There Stark and Potts encountered Justin Hammer, who smugly tried to show off that he was being interviewed by Christine Everhart; Stark quickly made it clear of his own romantic history with Everhart. Stark excused himself to check his blood toxicity level in the bathroom. Growing increasingly despondent and thrill-seeking as a consequence of what he believed to be his impending death, Stark raced at the Monaco Grand Prix, whereIvan Vanko, who had constructed an Arc Reactor of his own, along with whip-like energy weapons, attacked him. With the aid of Pepper and Happy Hogan who handed him his portable briefcase armor, Stark donned the Mark V armor and defeated Vanko. Afterward, Stark paid a visit to Vanko in a French prison to learn how he acquired the technology. During the conversation Ivan revealed that he was the son ofAnton Vanko, who collaborated with Howard Stark on the first Arc Reactor but was deported back to the Soviet Unionand died in poverty. Ivan blames the Stark family for his family's fate, and sought revenge. Ivan also mentioned that was he fully aware of Tony's current heart poisoning, saying that it was a terrible way to die. Tony's Birthday Party : "You don't deserve to wear one of these! Shut it down!" : ―James Rhodes Stark went home with Pepper to celebrate his upcoming birthday. On route home, Stark attempted to tell Pepper the truth behind his current series of reckless acts. Wanting to escape from all his current problems, he tried to convince her to take a detour to Venice, Italy; unfortunately, media pressure of the recent incident inMonaco with Whiplash had everyone on edge demanding that Stark turn over the technology immediately. Vanko's Escape Vanko escaped prison thanks to Justin Hammer who intended to use Vanko's knowledge of Stark's technology to create his own army of armored warriors to discredit Iron Man. Stark threw what he believed would be his last birthday party and got drunk while wearing the Iron Man armor and indulged in dangerous activities, such as using the uni-beam to destroy a watermelon, forcing his friend, Rhodes, to intervene. Rhodes donned Stark's Mark II armor and after almost destroying Tony Stark's Mansion in the resulting fight, delivered the armor to the military. Rediscovering the Element : "What do you want from me?" '' "What do we want from you? Uh-uh. What do you want from me? You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the center of my universe. I have bigger problems than you in the southwest region to deal with." : ―Tony Stark and Nick Fury The next day, Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., approached Stark at Randy's Donuts, revealing Natalie as undercover agent Natasha Romanoff and that Howard Stark was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s founders. Romanoff gave Stark an injection which slowed down the poison in his veins. Fury then gave him some of Howard's old material to aid in finding a cure for thepalladium poisoning. Inside Howard's trunk, Tony found several items, including the notebook with the drawings of a "hypercube" and two ''Captain America comic books. A hidden message in the diorama of the 1974 Stark Expo proved to be a diagram of a new element's atomic structure. With the aid of his computerJ.A.R.V.I.S., Tony synthesized the new element and cured himself. Afterward, Ivan Vanko contacted Tony, revealing he was still alive and still set on revenge. Tony donned the Mark VI armor and flew off to the Expo. Battle at Stark Expo and Defeating Vanko : "Now, the true history of Stark name will be written. What your father did to my family over 40 years, I will do to you in 40 minutes." '' "Sounds good. Let's get together and hash it out." : ―Ivan Vanko and Tony Stark At the Stark Expo, Justin Hammer unveiled his military drones, captained byJames Rhodes in a heavily weaponized version of the Mark II armor known as theWar Machine armor. Tony as Iron Man arrived to warn Rhodes, but Ivan Vankoseized control of both the drones and Rhodey's armor, setting them to attack Iron Man. Pepper Potts had Hammer arrested while Tony's bodyguard Happy Hogan and Agent Natasha Romanoff raced to Hammer Industries Headquarters. Ivan had left, but Natasha turned over control of the Mark II armor to Rhodes. Eliminating the other drones, Tony and Rhodes were confronted by Ivan in his new, more powerful suit of armor. He was defeated when Tony and Rhodes fired repulser rays at each other, triggering an explosion beside Ivan. Too injured to continue the fight, Ivan ignited his and his drones' self-destruct bombs, killing himself. Tony raced to save Pepper amid a series of explosions. Pepper quit her position as CEO, and she and Tony kissed. Rhodes departed with the Mark II armor without serious objection from Tony. Not a Suitable Candidate At a debriefing, while showing news footage of another superhuman event, Nick Fury informed Tony that while Iron Man was a suitable candidate for the "Avengers Initiative", Tony himself was not. S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted Tony in a consultant position, Tony said that Fury couldn't afford his help. Then Tony thought about the position for a moment and he agreed on the condition that Senator Stern present himself and Rhodes with their medals for bravery. A couple of hours later, Tony got his wish and took the job as consultant. Tony took great pleasure in Senator Stern's annoyance at being forced to give him a medal. Appearnce in ''The Incredible Hulk The Consultant : "The smell of stale beer... and defeat. You know, I hate to say 'I told you so,' but that Super-Soldier project WAS put on ice for a reason. I've always felt that hardware was much more reliable." '' "Stark." "General." "You always wear such nice suits." : ―Tony Stark and Thaddeus Ross Keeping with his job as consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D., Stark was tasked with preventing General Thaddeus Ross from releasing Emil Blonsky onto the Avengers Initiative, ordered by the World Security Council. Stark arrived at a Bar where he found a drunken Ross. The two exchanged insults before Stark told him that a team was being made.10 In the subsequent talk, Stark annoyed Ross so much that the latter tried to have him removed from the bar, which Stark bought and arranged to be demolished. The task was complete with Ross refusing to release Blonsky from his custody. ''The Avengers War for Earth and Initiation : "Mr. Stark, we need to talk." "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message." "This is urgent." "Then leave it urgently." : '―Phil Coulson and Tony Stark : After Loki infiltrated the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility and stole the Tesseract,Nick Fury decided it was time to re-establish the Avengers Initiative. Agent Phil Coulson traveled to the newly built Stark Tower where Tony and Pepper Pottswere celebrating the successful creation of a new, clean energy source. Tony was informed of Coulson's presence at Stark Tower by J.A.R.V.I.S. to which he informed him that he had "reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark" and refused to see him. Coulson entered the building anyway and informed Tony that the Initiative was now active, and they needed him to come in, handing Stark holographic screens with information about Captain America, Thor, Bruce Banner and Loki. Capturing Loki and Meeting Thor : "You don't know what you're dealing with." '' "Shakespeare in the park. Doth Mother know you weareth her drapes?" : ―Thor and Iron Man : Stark suited up in his Mark VI armor and traveled to Stuttgart, Germany where he found his old acquaintance, Natasha Romanoff in a Quinjet overlooking the newly unfrozen Captain America in the middle of a battle with the hostile god, Loki. : Stark jetted right in and blasted Loki with his repulsors and stood tall next to the Captain forcing Loki to surrender. After escorting Loki onto the Quinjet, the team headed back to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier. Stark commented on Rogers' fighting skills and subtly mocked him. The Quinjet was then surrounded by a storm and attacked by Thor, who broke in and grabbed Loki before he flew away. Stark immediately pursued them. : While Thor threatened Loki atop a mountain, Stark blasted straight into him, hurling him onto the forest floor. Stark refused to let Thor get close to Loki, and the two began a battle. : During the fight, Thor summoned lightning to his hammer, Mjølnir, and electrocuted Stark only for J.A.R.V.I.S. to inform him that his suit was at 400% capacity, allowing him to blast Thor off his feet. The armor took a beating during the battle as Thor easily began to crush one of the gauntlets with his bare hands. The fight was broken up by Captain America who, after matching Mjølnir with his shield, managed to stop Thor. Traveling in the Helicarrier : ''"It's good to meet you, Doctor Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." : ―Tony and Bruce Banner. : They took Loki back to the Helicarrier where Stark met Bruce Banner and discussed the Tesseract but not before Stark planted a hacking device and allowedJ.A.R.V.I.S. to begin searching S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database to find out its secrets. Attack on the Helicarrier : "Cap, hit the lever." "I need a minute here!" "Lever. Now!" : '―Captain America and Iron Man Stark and Bruce Banner learned that S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to harness the Tesseract's powers to create weapons of mass destruction and Captain Americafound out that S.H.I.E.L.D. was using HYDRA technology to learn how to harness it. During a huge argument between Nick Fury, Natasha Romanoff, Rogers, Banner and Thor, Loki's troops led by a brainwashed Clint Bartoncaused an explosion on the Helicarrier in order to free Loki. Stark suited up as Iron Man and began to fix the ship from the outside with the aid of Rogers. Battle of New York : "What have I to fear?" '' "The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type thing." "Yes, I've met them." "Yeah. Takes us awhile to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here: Your brother, the demigod; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." -Loki and Tony Stark'' Upon fixing the ship and fighting off some of Loki's troops, the duo learned that Banner had transformed into the Hulk and escaped from the ship, as well as Thor being ejected from the Helicarrier by Loki who escaped and murdered Agent Phil Coulson. Nick Fury informed the two that the Avengers Initiative was started so that the isolated individuals could become something more and that Coulson died still believing this. Stark took his death hard and worked out where Loki was planning his attack. Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye (now free from Loki's mind control) traveled to Stark Tower where Stark found Loki had installed a device powered by the Tesseract. Stark took off his armor and began to "threaten" Loki, secretly putting on two metal bracelets moments before Loki threw him out of the window, as he fell he orderedJ.A.R.V.I.S. to deploy his new Mark VII suit which jet packed out through the window after him and formed around him moments before he almost hit the ground. Stark flew back up to Loki and blasted him backwards in the name of Agent Coulson. Stark was however confronted by Loki's device which opened a portal into space where Loki's army of Chitauri flew into New York City and began their war against Earth. Tony fought off the Chitauri and tried to call War Machine, who told Tony that he was too busy fighting soldiers working for the Ten Rings, but would come to help as soon as possible.12 Iron Man was joined by his teammates as they begin to battle the alien menace. Tony began to chase after a Leviathan, a giant alien serpent and the warship to dozens of Chitauri. When he was notified of Banner's arrival on the field, Tony led the serpent towards him so that Bruce would transform into the Hulk and defeat it. Tony landed on the ground alongside his fellow heroes, Captain America, Thor, The Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow. The team were then confronted by hundreds of Chitauri who flew in through the portal as well as several more Leviathans. Rogers gave out orders and instructed Tony to take to the skies and take out more Chitauri. Tony even took out a Leviathan by flying head first into its mouth and launching missiles from the inside. Tony asked Thor if he had ever seen Game of Thrones, saying he reminded him of it. Thor asked him how he can joke around during a war, but was then eaten by a Leviathan. Out of rage, Thor used Mjølnir to get out of the Leviathan. After a long battle, the team were still outnumbered and learned that Natasha had found a way to close the portal. Stark hindered this as Fury has instructed him that the World Security Council had sent a missile in to blow up Manhattan. Stark intercepted the missile and flew it up through the portal and blew up the Chitauri Command Center, losing power in the process and falling unconscious back through the portal just before it closed. As Stark fell back to earth, he was caught by the Hulk who landed with him back on the ground. Rogers and Thor ran over to Iron Man who appeared to be dead, only for Hulk to scream in his face, waking him up. The team reformed and made sure that Loki surrendered, taking him into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. A few hours later, Stark and the rest of the Avengers went to the Shawarma Palace where they ate silently.15 They were soon interrupted by War Machine, who arrived too late to aid in the battle. The next day, the Avengers then made sure Loki was taken back to Asgard by Thor along with the Tesseract. The team then disbanded and went their separate ways. Tony was later seen with Pepper Potts on Stark Tower ready to rebuild after the damage that was done. Iron Man 3 Prelude The Iron Legion : "Iron Man's not enough. Not even with a War Machine watching his back. For what's coming, we're gonna need an Iron Legion." : ―Tony Stark to James Rhodes After the battle, Stark invited James Rhodes to his workshop in Malibu. Seeing that not even the combined powers of Iron Man and War Machine would be enough to protect the Earth from the next threat from the Nine Realms, Tony showed Rhodes several Iron Man armors that could be remotely controlled. He called them the "Iron Legion". Iron Man 3 Aldrich Killian's War and Nightmares : "And I guess 72 hours is a long time between siestas. Didn't think it could get any worse, then I had to go and turn on the TV. That's when he happened." : ―Tony Stark Six months after the Battle of New York; Tony tested the Mark XLII, which was built so that he could summon various pieces of the armor when needed. Right after testing the new armor, Tony went to go watch television, only to see that the Mandarin had made another attack against the United States. Meanwhile, James Rhodes had his suit repainted by the American government who had now renamed him Iron Patriot. Stark met with Rhodes at a bar where he mocked the Iron Patriot name when two kids asked him to sign a drawn picture of him diverting the nuclear missile to the portal. The picture depicted Stark's near-death experience in the Battle of New York which lead him to have an anxiety attack, forcing him to leave the bar in his suit. Back at his house, Pepper Potts approached Stark about his insecurities, claiming he had been pulling away. Stark stated that he had been having trouble coping after his near-death experience in New York, claiming that gods, aliens, and other dimensions were too much for him to handle and that he could not sleep without having nightmares. Pepper stated that his obsessiveness over his technology was a distraction. Later that night, Tony had visions of himself going against theChitauri, causing him to go into distress. Pepper tried to wake him until his armor appeared, coming to Tony's aid, seeing Pepper as a threat. Tony awoke and deactivated the armor, apologizing to a terrified Pepper who left him alone in bed. Threatening The Mandarin : "My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you. I know you're a coward so I've decided that you just died, pal. I'm going to come and get the body. There's no politics here; it's just good old fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon, it's just you and me." : ―Tony Stark message to the Mandarin Meanwhile, a string of bombings by the terrorist known as the Mandarin left intelligence agencies bewildered at the lack of forensic evidence. When Happy Hogan was caught in one such attack, Stark issued a public threat to the Mandarin. Destruction of Tony Stark's Mansion The next day, Maya Hansen; Stark's old lover, confronted Stark at his home, warning him about the effects of his recent public warning. Potts appeared and told Stark that it was time for them to leave until they were attacked by several helicopters, led by Eric Savin. Stark signaled his armor onto Potts, protecting her. Once Pepper had gotten Maya to safety, Stark summoned the armor back to himself, fending off the several helicopters surrounding him. After being outgunned, Stark was pulled into the ocean while his home demolished over him, barely escaping. Back to Basics Stark found himself in Rose Hill, Tennessee after J.A.R.V.I.S. followed his initial flight plan to find the Mandarin. Lacking the power to return to California, the world at large believed him to be dead. Stark sent a private call, hoping for Potts to hear. Apologizing for putting her in harm's way, Stark stated that he could not return home yet. Stark broke into a work-shop belonging to 10-year old Harley Keener (and his family). Tony enlisted Harley's help in finding the truth behind the terrorist bombings. Seeking information, Stark set up a meeting with the mother of recently killed (Extremis-infected) soldier Chad Davis. Once being handed valuable information regarding her son's death, Tony was attacked by Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin. Barely escaping from Brandt, Savin confronted Stark, threatening to kill Harley. Harley used a device given to him by Stark earlier, blinding Savin for a few moments in which the two were able to escape. Finding Killian With Harley's assistance, Stark tracked down the Mandarin's location in Miami - as the suit was recharging, Harley suggested that Stark build his own gadgets if he had to defend himself.5 Infiltrating the Mandarin's home, Stark discovered that the Mandarin was not really a terrorist, rather a drunken British actor named Trevor Slattery employed by Aldrich Killian to act as a threat to America, covering up Killian's test-subjects/Extremis program. Tony was however knocked unconscious by Savin who took Tony to Killian. Being held in captivity, he learnt Maya Hansen was working for Killian. Killian arrived and explained the reasons behind A.I.M. and how he was grateful to Tony for teaching him that he needed to rule the chaos from behind the scenes. Tony then discovered that Killian had captured Pepper Potts and was currently infecting her with Extremis. When Maya Hansen tried to help him, Tony witnessed Killian casually murder her. Tony was left guarded by two henchmen, Tony worked out that the suit would be charged by now and offered the henchmen a chance to escape. Summoning hisMark XLII all the way from Harley's House, Stark escaped captivity and defeated several guards, despite only getting a hand and leg part of the suit for the duration of the fight. Saving the Air Force One Crew Tony reunited with Rhodes, who revealed that Savin had taken control of the Iron Patriot Armor, intending to launch an attack on President Matthew Ellis aboard Air Force One. Remotely controlling his armor, Stark sent it aboard the plane and killed Savin by blasting a hole through his chest. The armor then exited the plane and saved the surviving passengers and crew, but was unable to rescue Ellis from Killian, who had already removed him from the plane in the Iron Patriot armor. Battle on the Norco Stark and Rhodes traced Killian to an impounded oil tanker called the Norco where he intended to kill Ellis on live television. Sneaking in, they were attacked by several Extremis Soldiers. Stark fired his gun at the soldiers, but was unable to stop them. Rhodey proved himself to be the superior marksman which annoyed Stark. Outnumbered, Stark summoned the Iron Legion to their aid (controlled byJ.A.R.V.I.S.) except the Mark XLII, which was running late after trying to save the president in Air Force One. Stark wore the Mark XXXIII suit and flew into battle. Tony found Pepper under wreckage whenAldrich Killian unexpectedly attacked him and began burning through his suit, forcing Tony to cut off Killian's arm and eject from the suit before he summoned another. Coming to Pepper's aid once again, Tony was unable to reach her and watched as she fell into a pit of fire to a certain death. Aldrich Killian then appeared and mocked Stark, Stark then engaged in a fight with Killian. As Killian proved his Extremis abilities could cut through the armor with relative ease, Stark again exited his suit to avoid defeat and then donning another which suffered the same fate. Standing over a platform, Stark, now armor-less due to his other suits being preoccupied with Tony's command to destroy Killian's Extremis soldiers, awaited the Mark XLII but was deflated when it simply crashed and disassembled once again. While Killian spoke of Tony not deserving Potts and that he was close to making her perfect, Tony said he was right but that she already was perfect and sent the Mark XLII onto Killian, trapping him. Tony then ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to let it self-destruct while he escaped. Jumping into another suit, Tony escaped the explosion and crashed to the ground. Suddenly, Aldrich emerged from the flames with most of his tissue layers destroyed seemingly beyond Extremis's ability of reconstruction and still intent on Tony's death. Tony was powerless and at the mercy of Killian while KIllian began to call himself the real Mandarin, saying that he was from the start. During this proclamation, Pepper, still alive due to the Extremis in her system completing its transition in her body, struck Killian to the ground with a large metal pipe. Tony was left almost speechless and in amazement at her return. An Iron Man suit flew downward in an attack position, prompting Stark to try and tell Jarvis to disengage the suit, only to find that the earpiece which he used to take to and command Jarvis several feet away from him on the ground. Pepper then dodged a repulsor blast from the suit, which then flew back into an attack position. Pepper then ran at Stark, causing Tony to think that she was mad at him, though she actually ran past him and jumped of a beam to impale her arm into the suit's chest and removing and donning one of the suits arms. Tony watched as Pepper sent an attacking Killian flying backwards into the air with a swing of her now armored arm and removed an explosive missile and threw it into Killian and blew it up with a repulsor blast, finishing him off. Tony apologized to Pepper and promised to find a cure for her. Tony, seeing Pepper worried about their future, ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to destroy all his remaining armors in Operation: Clean Slate Protocol. Surrounded by the subtle, firework like explosions in the sky, the two embraced. A Step Further Stark was able to use his vast resources to cure Potts of the Extremis, removing her powers as he promised. Two days later, Tony underwent surgery from DoctorWu to have the shrapnel removed from his heart. He used the pieces of shrapnel to make a necklace, which he gave to Potts. He went back to the wreckage of his mansion that same day, and threw his Arc Reactor into the ocean, vowing that no matter what, he was Iron Man even without the Arc Reactor and his suits. He also took the remains of his Dum-E robot to repair it. After this, Tony retired from the hero "business" for at least a year, but continued to work as a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D. and run Stark Industries. Therapy Session with Doctor Banner : "You're actively napping?" '' "I was-I-I drifted." "Where did I lose you?" "Elevator in Switzerland." "So you heard none of it?" "I'm sorry, I'm not that kind of doctor. I'm not a therapist. It's not my training." "So?" "I-I don't have the-" "What? The time?" "Temperament." : ―Tony Stark and Bruce Banner A few months after his battle with Aldrich Killian, Stark retold the story to Bruce Banner in the Avengers Tower. Banner had fallen asleep during the tale, telling his friend that he was not that kind of doctor. Stark ignored this comment and began telling more stories of his life, much to the dismay of Banner who went to sleep again. Project Insight Tony Stark was listed as a potential target of Project Insight by HYDRA. Luckily,Captain America was able to stop HYDRA in time to save all of HYDRA's intended victims.17 After the defeat of Project Insight and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Stark hired former S.H.I.E.L.D second-in-command Maria Hill, utilizing his army of lawyers to protect Hill from the numerous parties that would see her incarcerated, in order to help him fill the void left by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s absence by privatizing global security. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Avengers Reassembled and Fighting HYDRA : "Good talk." '' "No it wasn't." : ―Tony Stark and a HYDRA Soldier With the rising threat of HYDRA, the Avengers were officially reassembled, with Stark's financial backing. Using the Avengers Tower, as their headquarters, they embarked on several missions to ruin HYDRA's plans for world domination. Stark and the other Avengers attacked Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's HYDRA base, while the other Avengers fought the soldiers on the ground, Stark worked on destroying the base's shields to allow the team access. When Stark swore during the mission, Steve Rogers told him to watch his language, much to Stark's amusement. Stark soon managed to disable to shields and entered the base, once inside he killed Doctor List before making his way through the hallways. Stark located inside the base a giant Leviathan, which HYDRA had stolen after the Battle of New York, and the Scepter. While Stark was looking at the Scepter, Wanda Maximoffsneaked up behind him and caused him to have a vision of the future, in the vision Stark saw the other Avengers lying dead after a mysterious battle. Shaken by what he had seen, Wanda allowed Stark to retrieve Loki's Sceptre, knowing its power would ultimately cause his downfall. Creating Ultron : ''"Peace in our time. Imagine that." : ―Tony Stark Continuing his mindset toward protecting humanity while realizing the void that the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D. created, Tony Stark created an intelligence with the mandate to ensure global peace at any cost. The intelligence, Ultron, in turn created the Ultron Sentinels to defend humanity as a sort of makeshift army. At a party celebrating the launch of Ultron, Stark and the Avengers decided to try to lift Mjølnir; Stark initially tried to lift it on his own, when that failed he called for James Rhodes' help to no avail. Upon his defeat, Stark looked for fingerprint recognition software in Thor's hammer. Ultron Sentinels then attacked the party. After a brief battle, the lead Ultron robot was destroyed, although it claimed it would attack again. With the team gathered together, Stark began examining the robot to understand what caused it. He learned that it had destroyed J.A.R.V.I.S.' mainframe in a rage. Thor stormed in a grabbed Stark by the throat, accusing him of bringing destruction to the earth, Stark defended himself however claiming that he was coming up with a solution to end a war that would destroy the Earth. The team later learned that Ultron had built himself a new body and had killedWolfgang von Strucker and was planning on stealing Vibranium from Ulysses Klaue. Hunting Ultron : "Don't compare me with Stark, he's a sickness!" '' "Oh junior, you're gonna break your old man's heart." : ―Ultron and Tony Stark Stark led the team to South Africa where they found Ultron along with Pietro andWanda Maximoff taking the Vibranium. They engaged in a fierce battle, with Stark taking on Ultron alone while the rest of the team fought the Ultron Sentries and the Maximoff twins. Eventually Stark brought down Ultron and destroyed his body. Not long afterwards however he learned that the team had been mentally taken down by Wanda Maximoff, who had proceeded to cause Bruce Banner to transform in the Hulk in the middle of South Africa. Hulk vs Hulkbuster : ''"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep..." : ―Tony Stark to the Hulk Stark called for his Mark XLIV armor, he tried to contain the Hulk in an enforced metal cage, and when his failed, the friends began to fight. When the Hulk damaged the armor, Stark called for extra parts and used its many capabilities to try and knock the Hulk down or fly him out of the city. Eventually, he resorted to dropping him through a building still going through construction, this seemingly calmed the Hulk enough that Stark could knock him out with a final massive punch. The Barton Home To be added Battle of Seoul To be added Birth of Vision To be added Battle of Sokovia To be added Leaving the Avengers To be added Personality : "Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" '' "Genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist." "I know guys with none of that and worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing that you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you." "I think I would just cut the wire." "Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero." : ―Captain America and Tony Stark Many people in the media think that Tony Stark is just an egocentric playboy. Tony is almost always cocky in battle. Even though he can appear to be self-obsessed, he tries his hardest to protect his allies. Tony is also known for being very intelligent, having built an Arc Reactor from scratch in Afghanistan. His intellect has gained him the name "The Da Vinci of our Time". Due to a strained relationship with his father he grew to have a deep disrespect for figures of authority. Before his kidnapping, Tony was a self centered, arrogant person who didn't care for many people. During the following years, Tony has matured, becoming more of a team player and becoming less arrogant. He even began opening up and having a real relationship with Pepper Potts. After the Battle of New York, Tony developed a strong fear, that in this new world of "gods" and "aliens", he would be unable to protect the ones he loved and he grew to become paranoid and full of anxiety. He has a liking towards heavy metal and rock music groups like Black Sabbath, AC/DC, and Queen. Powers and Abilities Tony Stark does not possess any superhuman powers. He used to have a scaled-down miniaturized version of the Arc Reactor that keeps the remaining shrapnel in his heart from killing him. However, after having the shrapnel removed, he no longer needs the Arc Reactor in his chest. Nonetheless, his high-tech battle armor provides him with superhuman strength, endurance, durability, and a variety of onboard weapons. Combined with his extraordinary intelligence, it makes Tony Stark one of the most formidable superheroes on the planet and a force to be reckoned with. Armor Capabilities Design With the exception of the Mark I Iron Man armor, almost all of the Iron Man suits share a common design and capability set. The suit is a powered exoskeleton with armored plating, capable of enhancing the wearer's strength, speed, agility, and endurance. The suit is powered by a miniaturized Arc Reactor, either using the one surgically installed in Tony Stark's chest or else built into the chest-piece of the armor itself. The original armor, Tony Stark created the ''Iron Man Mark I while in captivity in Afghanistan. As such, it is crudely designed and bulky. It does have the necessary capacity, however, to help him escape his captors. It is bullet-proof, has two built-in flame-throwers, a rocket launcher, as well as rocket boosters for jumps. It is notable that this version of the armor, unlike the later Mark 2 and Mark 3 armors, does not have an on-board AI system or internal diagnostic display. The helmet served only as a simple shield, and was not fully sealed. Stark refashioned the special iron-copper-magnesium alloy from disassembled Stark mortar cannons into the Mark I armor, rendering it especially bulletproof. To power the thruster boots, Stark reportedly siphoned the propellant fuel from four Stark S-class ballistic missiles into two Stark M-class mortars, creating two homemade fuel tanks, welded shut except for valves connecting fuel hoses that led down to the Mark I's legs. The later model armors' helmet features a retractable visor that delivers a holographic, augmented-reality (AR) display to the wearer. The features of the helmet resemble a human face, with eyepieces and a mouth slit showing the point where the face plate meets the jaw. The armor's primary weapon as well as mode of propulsion are repulsors built into the hands and feet. The foot repulsors provide the majority of the propulsion force, while the hand repulsors are used as flight stabilizers. Given the intense heat and concussive pressure produced by the repulsors, the ones built into the hands are often used as weapons. When need be, the unibeam repulsor built into the chest-piece can be charged to deliver a powerful, destructive blast. The Mark II armor was built from basic titanium alloys, giving it a silver sheen. From the Mark III onward, he used a gold-titanium alloy to provide the necessary power-to-weight ratio coupled with the ability to resist icing at high altitudes. As the gold-colored suit seemed a bit ostentatious, Stark took to coloring certain parts of the armor hot-rod red to tone it down a bit without losing the flare he was known for. Later suits were colored a variety of colors, from blue to black to green and even yellow and purple. Up through the design of the Mark XI, Stark stuck with a basic design and aesthetic, merely improving on the technology and increasing the capabilities. From the Mark XI onward, he began specializing the armor's capabilities, beginning with stealth systems. By the time he built the Mark XV, he began giving the armors individual names to better identify them among the ever-growing set and in terms of the armor's specialized armors abilities. Iron Man Armors Tony uses an advanced high tech armor to become Iron Man. The armor allows him to fly and contains various weapons for battle. He frequently improves the armor, giving it upgrades for battles and to perfect the systems. Iron Man wears a sophisticated suit of body armor containing various offensive weaponry. He has a number of suits aside from the current model. Some are mission-specific or prototypes for testing, others are older models kept for nostalgia or for research. He has developed a special briefcase to carry his armor in. As the multi-billionaire head of a global corporation and a genius-level inventor, Stark can procure or develop additional technology as needed as possible. The Iron Man Armor is arguably one of the most powerful forms of weapons technology developed by Tony Stark on the planet. Alone, the Mark I was sufficient enough to allow him to go through armed terrorists in order to escape. The Mark II was sufficiently powerful enough to go toe to toe with a more advanced and updated version of the armor (the Mark IV). The Mark III was able to easily dispatch some of the Ten Rings terrorists with ease and battle the Iron Monger suit, however, with some difficulty (due to the fact that it was powered by the first generation mini-Arc Reactor and the Iron Monger was powered by the second Arc Reactor he made upon his return). The Mark V, while lacking additional weaponry and flight capabilities, was still able to take on Vanko while he was just utilizing just the Whiplash harness and Stark relying on his repulsors. The Marks VI and VII proved to be the most powerful generation suits used by Stark. They were powerful enough to battle hordes of Hammer drones, Vanko with his own advanced armor, survive and battle two Asgardian gods (Thor and Loki, respectively) and hordes of alien foot soldiers and large transports (the Leviathan) with ease. The Marks 8 through 42 proved to be equally powerful generation suits as they were able to battle nano tech-enhanced human soldiers who themselves had enough strength to match any of the armors. Support Powers * Flight: One of the armor's most important features is its ability of flight. The armor can reach speeds as Mach 3 in moments. It also has variable control surfaces for active flight control by J.A.R.V.I.S. to automatically stabilize the armor in flight. The armor is able to fly at speeds more than 1500 miles per hour. However, the armor shows it can fly at supersonic speeds at the drop of a hat. By the time of the Battle of New York, the Mark VII armor's flight system was improved with additional boosters on the back. It enables the armor to quickly evade enemy attacks and go faster than ever. Also this gives Tony the ability to better able himself, to shoot while in flight, due to the fact that he doesn't have to use his hands to keep him stabilized all the time now. He was able to reach Tennessee fromCalifornia in a matter of a few hours. * Superhuman Strength: When utilizing the armor, it increases his physical abilities to superhuman levels, chief among them is his strength. Tony, inside his armor, is capable of overpowering normal humans, punching them with sufficient force to launch them great distances. It also enables him to tear through most objects such stone walls and most metal objects with ease, lift most objects such as cars and other vehicles with ease. It has also enable him to tear through unmanned battle drones and alien ground troops. His strength can be increased when powered by a sufficient energy source. It is unknown how strong he is in the armor, but it has also enabled him to battle superhuman opponents like Thor or Loki. Most importantly, it can enable him to perform unique feats of strength such as pushing one of the Helicarrier's turbine fans. He was able to battle Extremis-enhanced humans to a standstill like Savin. However, Killian proved to be powerful enough to match Tony in his suit, if not slightly surpass him. * Superhuman Reflexes: While not on order of someone with genuine superhuman physical abilities, particularly superhuman speed and reflexes, nonetheless, the armors have motors for movement. It is shown to be extremely fast and responsive in flight, and during combat. * Armor Systems: The armor has remote assistance from J.A.R.V.I.S. who manages the armor's systems at Stark's command, and the armor also have a holographic HUD with heads-up displays for navigation, power level, armor status, weapons systems, vital signs with cellphone and computer connections in the helmet, included a loudspeaker. The armor is powered by a miniature Arc Reactor and has an on-board generator for emergencies. The scanner systems are capable of scanning the environment, weather conditions and equipment for information. * Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is able to absorb and convert energy sources, such as heat, kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, directly into the batteries for recharge. Thor struck it with a full lightning blast from Mjølnir, but Stark was amazed to find that all it did was charge up the suit to 475%, allowing him to use a powerful repulsor blast and increase his strength substantially enough to give Thor a decent fight. * Self-Contained Life-Support System and Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuums or underwater, providing its own life support, it is also shielded against radiation. The armor shows to capable of operating underwater, but not designed for deep space travel (However, he now has a specialized armor to help with that situation the next time). * Heads Up Display (HUD): '''The Heads-Up display shows important things for the suit. The Head Up Display of the Iron Man suit is powered by JARVIS, Stark's Artificial Intelligence. The Suit also has Defensive and Offensive sections, able to switch around the sections, resorting to missiles and lasers. The HUD can also be talked to, and JARVIS will reply to it. The HUD can scan people, missile identifications, make calls, give crucial suit credentials such as power. The HUD can also has navigational (GPS) support. The suit also has radio capabilities, shown by Tony Stark talking to the Avengers as well as Nick Fury and Maria Hill at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Defensive Powers * '''Durability: The armor is made up of a strong light weight Titanium Alloy, with interlocked plates for the shell, and a chest plate protecting the Arc Reactor. It shows to withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. The armor can withstand tank shells exploded in close proximity to Stark, and a resulting fall from several thousand feet up, followed by hits by 20mm Vulcan shells and a high speed collision with a F-22 Raptor with only minimal cosmetic damage. It was able to survive a full-on fight with an older generation suit throughout Stark's house. And most importantly, the fights with the Hammer Drones and Whiplash taking minor damage. Most of all, it protects the wearer from the effects of extreme g-forces. It even allows him to withstand some of Thor's attacks, although it was starting to take damage. Both he and Thor were struck in their heads with Captain America's shield to get their attention and stop them from fighting; there was no damage either. He was able to withstand the force of the turbine from the Helicarrier's engines when he got it to work again after removing the debris blocking it. It also able to withstand full-on assault from Chitauri forces ranging from their energy weapons to troops to their transports. The Mark 42 was able take damage from having most of Tony's house collapse on him at the bottom of the ocean and being hit by a Mack truck (although, Tony was not in the armor and was remote controlling it). Offensive Powers * Repulsors: A particle beam weapon in the palm gauntlets. It can repel physical and energy-based attacks. Early repulsors needed time to recharge after use, but, because of the new Arc Reactor, they become able to fire at a moment's notice. The repulsors show to be strong enough to kill regular humans with one strike, destroy most objects with ease, and destroy unmanned battle drones. When the suit is charged with additional power, the repulsors are powerful enough to stun even a superhuman with sufficient durability like Thor. It also enabled him to stun Loki on two occasions and take down numerous Chitauri foot soldiers and airships with ease. It also enabled him to take down two of the three attacks copters that destroy his house and take out Extermis-enhanced soldiers with ease. * Unibeam: A more powerful version of the repulsor beams. It is located in the chest. However, it requires more power from the Arc Reactor to use and cannot be used as often. He used a blast to kill Savin after the many times Savin had taken several shots from repulsor blasts. * Lasers: A powerful weapon in the gauntlet wrists that can cut through any common metals with no apparent effort. However, it is not strong enough to penetrate a Leviathan's shell. It shows to be very proficient against the Hammer Drones but for one-time use. It has been improved and has been used on several occasions in later models. They draw power from the Arc Reactor for more sustained operations, and can theoretically reduce the armor energy reserves to a drained state if operated indefinitely. : "I think you should lead with that next time." : ―War Machinesrc * Smart Mini-guns: Small anti-personnel guns in the shoulders that can target individual targets at once and fire at a moment's notice. It's proved to be highly effective against un-armored foot soldiers. * Missiles: Among the most proficient of the armor's weapon system is the missiles. The armor holds a multi-fire adhesive grenade launcher in the upper arm. It includes Anti-Tank, Armor-Piercing rounds. In later models, the armor has mini-rockets hidden in a secret compartment in the boosters on the back, that blew up numerous Chitauri ships. Stark was able to destroy a Leviathan by flying into its mouth and launching them throughout its body from missiles in compartments in the knees. He was able to use a missile hit by a repulsor to take down an attack. Former Powers Direct Cybernetic Interface: Thanks to the state-of-the-art microchips Tony injected into his left forearm, he can now mentally control the Iron Man armor with his thoughts. This is similar to how Tony can instruct his armor to assemble at his own will after undergoing the Extremis process in the comics. * Armor Link: Tony can mentally command the armor with his thoughts even when he is fully unconscious. The Mark XLII almost attacked Pepper in bed when Tony was having a nightmare. Pepper's screams woke Tony in time to shut down the armor. Tony remotely controlled the Mark XLII aboard Air Force One and battled Eric Savin. After he defeated him, the Mark XLII saved the surviving passengers and crew, while Tony was on a speed boat with Rhodey searching for Killian. * Armor Summon: Thanks to the new repulsor flight system, individual pieces of the armor can self-assemble themselves on to Tony or others. Tony is able to remotely summon the Mark XLII to Pepper for her to wear after his home is attacked by the Mandarin's forces. Tony summons the Iron Legion to fight against Aldrich's Extremis solders at the oil drilling platform. Tony is forced into confronting Killian, whom he attempts to defeat by ordering the suit to assemble it's self on Killian and then self-destruct. This fails to kill him. Pepper intervenes, using her new Extremis abilities to finish off Killian once and for all. Abilities : "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" '' "Last night." : ―Maria Hill and Tony Stark :* '''Genius Level Intellect': At age four Stark built his first circuit board, at age six his first engine, and at seventeen he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Stark is one of the smartest beings in the world, rivaled only by fellow geniuses like Bruce Banner, Henry Pym and Helen Cho. :* Master Engineer: Stark is a gifted engineer and has been able to make many complicated inventions at a young age. Even in a cave, with very few resources, Stark and Ho Yinsen were able to make the Mark I armor and a miniature Arc Reactor. Stark made his A.I. system, J.A.R.V.I.S., from scratch. He was also able to program his armors fly to his body and the bodies of others. Stark was able to use simple supplies he got from a hardware store to build a home-made arsenal which he used to infiltrate the Mandarin's mansion. :* Master Scientist: Stark is very resourceful and knowledgeable in many different fields of science, being able to attach an Arc Reactor to his chest in order to save his life, to synthesize a previously unknown element discovered by his father and to modify Maya Hansen's Extremis formula.:*: "I'm trying to do the job you were meant to do.":*: ―Pepper Pottssrc * Expert Businessman: At the age of twenty-one, Tony took over Stark Industries because both of his parents had died in a tragic car accident. Since then, Stark has helped the company grow, and get more business partners. Stark is extremely well-respected in the business world, able to command people's attentions when he speaks on economic matters by virtue of the fact that he is savvy enough to have, over the years, built up Stark Industries into the premier weapons supplier to the U.S. military for years. He is known for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as his impeccable business ethics. However, upon his return, he now strives to be environmentally responsible in his businesses such as turning away from making weapons. * Expert Tactician: Stark has made many split-second decisions that have saved people's lives. Despite preferring to work on his own, when it's necessary, Stark has proven to be a skilled and tactful leader. * Combatant: Stark is trained in unarmed combat by Phil Coulson and has become quite formidable on his own when the situation demands it. He was able to hold his own against James Rhodes, a Lieutenant Colonel Air Force Combat Pilot. He was also able to battle Thor almost to a standstill for a time while using the Mark VI armor. Tony further refined his hand-to-hand combat skills and become skilled in martial arts, being able to take down the guards at Aldrich Killian's Mansion with ease using a homemade arsenal, and holding his own to evade and confront the Extremis Soldiers and Aldrich Killian on the Norco. * Indomitable Will: As evidenced by his serious bout with alcoholism and recovery, Stark is possessed of tremendous strength of will, never giving up and emerging from defeat even stronger such as his captivity and escape in Afghanistan. It is arguable that the true "Iron Man" is not the armor, but Tony Stark himself. * Multilingualism: Stark is fluent in both English and French, speaking to the Prison Guard as he was escorted to see Ivan Vanko. Relationships Appearances In chronological order: * Iron Man ** Iron Man: Security Measures ** Iron Man: Fast Friends (concurrent events) * Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron * Iron Man 2: Public Identity * Iron Man: Will Online Evils Prevail? * The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week (concurrent events) ** Iron Man 2 ** The Incredible Hulk (cameo) ** Thor (mentioned) ** Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant (stock-footage) * The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII * The Avengers ** Iron Man 3 Prelude (concurrent events) ** Thor: The Dark World Prelude (concurrent events) * Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter * Iron Man 3 * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Season One *** Pilot (mentioned) *** 0-8-4 (mentioned) *** FZZT (mentioned) * Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (photo & mentioned) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Season One *** Nothing Personal (mentioned) ** Season Two *** The Writing on the Wall (mentioned) *** Who You Really Are (mentioned) * Avengers: Operation HYDRA * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Season Two *** Scars (mentioned) * Captain America: Civil War * Spider-Man: Homecoming (unreleased): * Avengers: Infinity War (unreleased) : Trivia :* When Tony Stark calls Rhodes, the ringtone is the original Iron Man theme song from the 1966 TV series. :* So far, every Marvel Cinematic Universe movie that Bruce Banner was in, Stark was in as well. That theme continues in any film they are mentioned. In Thor, Dr. Selvig mentions a "pioneer in Gamma radiation" and when the Destroyer arrives Agent Coulson questions if it is "Stark's". Vaguely relevant in Captain America: The First Avenger, Stark's father is involved in Project Rebirth, the same program that is recreated by Banner in The Incredible Hulk. During the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, both Stark and Banner are mentioned twice: Stark is mentioned as the engineer behind the turbine systems of Project Insight and "Iron Man" is part of the bargain Fury has with Pierce over delaying Project Insight, while Agent Sitwell lists "Bruce Banner" in his Zola Algorithm monologue and Fury mentions Banner as the mind behind Tetrodotoxine B. :* The reason why Tony's arc reactor changes from an inverted pyramid back to a circular shape in ''The Avengers ''is because Director Joss Whedon personally disliked it, so most likely it was only kept in future films to honor continuity (although the inverted pyramid remains ''within ''the circular arc reactor if one simply looks close). :* Some of the suits that Tony Stark wears don't seem to use Stark's Arc Reactor as a power source. Instead, the suits each have their own individual Arc Reator as seen when Killian damages the one powering the Silver Centurian armor and Stark's remains unscathed. :* Tony Stark bookends the Battle of New York. He was the first to shoot back when the Chitauri began streaming through the portal, and ended the battle by hitting the Chitauri Command Center with a nuclear missile. Gallery zzz Aou.jpg ironman.jpg Iron_Man_Render.png Iron_Man_3_final_poster_textless.jpg the_avengers___hulk_and_ironman-t2.jpg hsdrh.jpg zz Hulkbuster AOU1.jpg|Iron Man Hulkbuster zz Hulkbuster AOU2.jpg zz Hulkbuster.jpg 550281_156113467920640_1783527427_n.jpg Ironman3promoart.jpg z Hulkbuster (1).jpg z Hulkbuster (4).jpg zz Iron_Man-B_Portrait_Art.jpg zzzz AoU_Iron_Man_Mk43_art.jpg CW_Fathead_Render_09.png CW_Fathead_Render_10.png Cap_vs_IM_CW_Render.png Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Avengers Members Category:Rich Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:In love heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Narrators Category:One-Man Army Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Titular Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Gadgeteers Category:Addicts Category:Living Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Armored Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Guardians Category:Nurturer Category:Mascots Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Martyr Category:Brutes Category:Global Protection Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Outright Heroes Category:The Master Of Energy/Elements Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Provoker Category:Elementals Category:Mastermind Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Male Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Creator Category:Successful Heroes Category:Officials Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Nemesis Category:Love Rivals Category:Soul Searchers Category:Extravagant Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Related to Villain Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Leaders Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Martial Artists Category:Vigilante Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Pure of heart